Armored Geass: Project Requiem/OST
General Themes |-|Opening Themes (OP)= Final Fantasy VIII - Liberi Fatali HQ|(The opening theme starts with episode 1) Zone Of The Enders OST1 - Kiss Me Sunlights (Opening Theme)|(The opening theme starts with episode 2 to 3) 【MAD】コードギアス -『残酷な天使のテーゼ』Evangelion Op (HD)|(The opening theme starts with episode 4 to 12) 【MAD】コードギアス -『三度目の桜』(HD)|(The opening theme starts with episode 13 to 26) MAD コードギアスR2 OP|(The opening theme starts with episode 27 to 49) Fan-Made Opening Code Geass (Hakanaku Mo Towa No Kanashi)|(The opening theme starts with episode 50 to 65) コードギアスR2 OP 「ENDLESS ANTHOLOGY」|(The opening theme starts with episode 66 to 85) 【MAD】 Code Geass R2 Opening 『The Everlasting Guilty Crown』|(The opening theme starts with episode 86 to 89) |-|Ending Themes (ED)= Amnesia ending song full (Ray- Recall) |(The ending theme starts with episode 01 to 15) From The End Of The World Owari no Sekai Kara Maeda Jun - Romaji Karaoke - English Translation |(The ending theme starts with episode 16 to 30) 【MAD】 Code Geass R2 Ending 『Baby It's You』|(The ending theme starts with episode 31 to 45) 【MAD】 Code Geass R2 Ending 『Never Ever』 C.C. Ver|(The ending theme starts with episode 46 to 60) |-|Landscape/Enviroment/Location Themes= Final Fantasy VIII - Balamb Garden HQ|Side 3 High School's theme XenoGears - Omen Remastered|Ancient Ruin's theme Gundam Unicorn OST Track 6 Laplace|Tambria Colony's theme |-|Organization Themes= Code Geass OST- All Hail Britannia! |Holy Britannia Empire's theme Gundam 00 OST Track 17 - League |Chinese Federation's theme Final Fantasy VIII - SeeD HQ|Japan Liberation Front's theme Steve Jablonsky - Armored Prayer (Gears of War 2 - Heroic Assault)|Resistance's theme ARMORED CORE V ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK Disc 1 06 Cadence Call|Celestial Heart's theme |-|Misc Themes= Xenogears - Bonds of Sea and Fire - Remake 24|Rai's memories Armored Core Last Raven Original Soundtrack 01 Fact|First flashback Final Fantasy XV - TGS 2014 Trailer OST (Official Clean Version)|Second flashback "Fly! Gundam" Mobile Suit Gundam Opening Theme Full|Radio's easter egg Cut Content Some video was originally posted, but later scrapped these music remained6 as Lost Soundtrack. Opening Theme (OP) 【MAD】コードギアス -『Round ZERO~BLADE BRAVE~』(HD)|(The opening theme starts with episode 27 to 40) 【MAD】コードギアス -『明日の記憶』- Black Blood Brothers Op.|(The opening theme starts with episode 41 to 49) 【MAD】 Code Geass R2 Opening 『Sword Summit』|(The opening theme starts with episode 66 to 77) Ending Themes (ED) Code geass ending 1 Full HD |(The ending theme starts with episode 01 to 15) 'Character Themes' # Rai/Id: Daytime Battle Theme and Night time Battle Theme from Final Fantasy XV (The one Who is Torn Apart from Xenogears) # Kallen Stadtfeld: Aki Izayoi Battle Theme ver.2 from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds # Cecille li Britannia: ALOIVIA from Zone of the Enders 2nd Runner # Stelliza Mio Einsburgh: Heisei Cataclysm from Vocaloid IA # Uzuki Ryugen: Innovation from Gundam 00 # Kusanagi Suzaku Crisis Point (Ascension) from Black Bullet # Alice: Main Menu Theme from Bloodborne # Kouzuki Karuta: Academy from Xenosaga II # Amemiya Nagisa: 03 Kinpaku from Akame ga Kill! and Question of Purpose from Original. # Gino Weinburg: Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II Category:Armored Geass: Project Requiem